<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend by ill_stay_dehydrated, orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316681">Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_stay_dehydrated/pseuds/ill_stay_dehydrated'>ill_stay_dehydrated</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I am too but I had to, Lmao my friends a snatcher simp, Song: Boyfriend (Big Time Rush), Songfic, Wine, also hi fl00zy, big time rush - Freeform, im not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_stay_dehydrated/pseuds/ill_stay_dehydrated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Time Rush takes over date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Fl00zy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically,,, I kinda like wrote a crackfic around my friend since she’s a snatcher simp,,, if you want you can read this as a X reader, just replace the name “Fl00zy” with yours. I wrote this with my friend Casper because he writes fics too and we both are chaotic little gremlin men who will torture people as we please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Fl00zy arrived at Snatcher’s tree home, walking up the vines over the small moat into the doorway, she always assumed Snatcher had just blasted through it when he first made his home here. Walking inside she saw that Snatcher was standing next to the table, an old record player sitting on top of it. He had a smirk on his face, and before she could say anything he moved the needle onto the vinyl and it started playing a familiar tune. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was a vinyl record of Big Time Rush, and it was playing “Boyfriend”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>Your boy boy </em><em>B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend. </em>The song faded in, filling the air with the upbeat music while they just started at each other. Fl00zy was astonished, she hasn’t heard this song in ages. There are definitely mixed feelings of both good and bad nostalgia. Snatcher was looking at her with a shit-eating grin on his face, obviously enjoying her reaction. To make matters worse, he decided to sing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em> “Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone,” </em> Snatcher glided over to fl00zy, <em> “And there isn’t anything they could of said or done?” </em> He took both of Fl00zy’s hands into his own clawed ones, still singing along to the tune. Fl00zy tried not to sing along but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t help but to join with the ghost in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And everyday I see you on your own,” </em> she continued where he left off, an expression of determination on her face, “ <em> and I can’t believe that you’re alone.” </em>Snatcher was taken aback by how quick she joined in, but that wouldn’t stop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “But I overheard your girls and this is what they said,” </em>he sang, for how rough his voice is, he surprisingly was a good singer. The two looked each other straight in the eye, nodded, and began again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Looking for a,” </em>Fl00zy started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Looking for a” </em>Snatcher continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “That you’re looking for a boyfriend,” </em> Both belted out at the top of their lungs, <em> “I see that!” </em>They sang in perfect unison, intending to scream the lyrics loud enough for the entirety of Subcon to hear until their voices ran hoarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Snatcher sat in his chair, with Fl00zy lazily lying down across his lap in a drunken slumber. He took one last sip of his wine, then decided to join in, resting his head back onto the chair and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>